Death, Life and Love
by egolust92
Summary: Funerals, Love and Revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, once again another story has popped into my head, I hope you like it please Review and let me know what you think, I wanted to pour some of my own emotions into this, my dad passes away last June and I have been threw a lot and wanted to pour my heart out a little in what its like to lose someone you love, but everything is still connected to the storyline of X-men Evolution So i take no credit for the characters.

* * *

- **Part I** -

The war between the assassins and the theives has reined for over three hundred years no one knows why any more, at least not the main reason the hatred started but from then on when you born into the family of either household you are grown to learn that you hate one another, that they are beneath you, they are your one true enemy.

But the bloodshed had become more violent with the passing century as each king had become more vengeful then the last because of the dying members of their bloodline falling. No one saw this more then the prince of thieves himself Remy Lebeau unlike the related prince of thieves that stories are written about he does not still from the rich and give to the poor he steals for himself and who ever pays for his duties but thats not what we want to head into...

No Remy Lebeau saw the devistation first hand and threw the stories he had heard and the whispers from every funeral he had attended for each family is spread across the world so you can never be there to predict who is targetted but only protect thoughs who are around you which is his meaning for staying in New orleans for so long...

Remy wanted to leave so many times, the times he did he was away for a time but would return when terrible new spread. But now he was bound as the passing of his father Jean luc and older brother Henri had died. Although his relationship with his father was strained it didnt mean he did not care for his father he took him in gave him a home, even threw the alterior motives that left him scared physically and emotionally he would never forget where he had come from and who he had become, for his brother Henri, that was a close relationship, he was the one who he could confine in when there was no one else, the one he looked up too threw everything...

With him being gone he felt lost, but he knew he had to be strong now not just for himself, but for his sister inlaw and nephew and the guild now he soon to be the king of thieves, he never wanted this but he has no way out and all he see's not is vengence for the killers of his family he knew who they were but he had to be smart about this because being reckless would get him no where and only cause more bloodshed then there need to be.

But till then he would only see darkness and the bottle of burbon on his desk next to a picture of his family, he hadnt the strength yet to move or make any plans for the funeral or for the future at the moment. All he wanted to do was just sit in gloomy looking office that once his father would spend hours in here a day.. With another large gulp of his burbon Remy looked over at the clock which was ticking away.. time... time he wondered how long had he been here just sitting and staring into space.

Leaning back Remy reflected on the last thing he had ever said to either one of them with Henri it had been kind words, whereas with Jean luc it had been threw anger, he shook his head he didn't want to think of that right now, he decided it was about time he get up off his ass and see what was happening around his home, everything was so quiet lately, everyone in morning no one made eye contact with anyone else for more then a few seconds because they didn't want to break down in front of anyone else.

Unknown to Remy someone was watching him, but the eyes did not belong to an enemy, but someone with great love and care for the young man...

Tante Mattie had seen the news of Jean lucs and Henri's death had done to Remy, he was breaking in front of her very eyes, she knew he was trying to be strong for everyone but he wasn't being strong enough to help himself throughout the day.

She knew what she had to do... and it would take a phone call.

* * *

So what do you think let me know

xoxox

egolust92.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes.

Hello my readers, was looking through my stories and came across this one that I started and have not updated in a very long time, I may have got a bit of writers block I am unsure but here we go. Thank you to everyone who has been reading :).

* * *

Chapter Two

**In New York, Bayville.**

**Sunday June 4th.**

Sitting down after what was one of the longest, and hardest danger room sessions, Rogue let out a breath of relief and relaxed her sore muscles and body parts. Logan was killing them at the moment, putting every session up two more levels each day and running through each one over and over again if someone was slacking, he could be a feel hard ass but everyone knew why, He has lost communication with x-23 the last few weeks and is taking out his anger of not knowing where she is, ever since finding her and helping her with Hydra he grew to care for her, she was a part of him and without any leads to her location he was taking his frustrations out on everyone at the mansion. Rogue thought it was never ending but at the moment she was just happy knowing tomorrow would be her last day of school.

Three years at Bayville high and it would all be over tomorrow morning and she could say goodbye to her fellow classmates, teachers, and the asshole who calls himself their principle. She had some freedom until college started in a couple of months, but she liked the fact she would be living on her own, outside of the mansion, being her own person. Only one more day.

Looking at her clock seeing it was only ten o'clock she decided to relax and lay down for awhile.

'I deserve this rest, or I might fall down if I try to move right about now.' she smiled slightly to herself before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Buzz, buzz, buzz

Opening her eyes open, Rogue looked at her surroundings, she was in her Room, it was about two in the afternoon, she has slept for four hours and she felt great wish her phone hadn't woken her up though. Grabbing her iPhone from her desk, not bothering to check the number she answered.

'Ug.. Hello'

'Bonjour, am I speaking t' a Rogue?' asked the voice on the other end.

'Yes, this is she.' Rogue asked with curiosity in her words

'Oh thank god, Hello chere, moi bame is Mattie, Tante Mattie, My garson, Remy, y' may know him as Gambit, He's going through somethings and I'm here t' ask for y' help. '

That perked her interest, Gambit, wondering what the swamp rat had gotten into this time.

'Gambit... I mean Remy, whats happened to him.' Rogue asked with worry in her voice.

'I'm afraid, that he recently is dealing with the lose of his pere and frere, He's going through a lot, he doesn't have that many friends he can trust and I know after last year y' deux were occasionally in contact, I don't know what else t' do chere, I wondered if y' could come down t' see him, help him, I have tried but dat boy is stubborn. Please Miss Rogue, I don't know what t' d'.'

Rogue was shocked, she knew Remy and his father were not very close, it was just like her relationship with Mystique, but from the few times they talked she knew just like her and Kurt, Him and his brother were very close, she hadn't spoken too him in months, with school, training and what ever he has been up too but they built a friendship, maybe something more but nothing that was ever said.

Rogue thought about what she said, she wanted to help, But wasn't sure what the Professor and Logan would say, but then again she graduated tomorrow she could do what she wanted after that, Hearing Mattie's voice on the phone, she heard the worry in her words, and the concern, Realising she had left the conversation silent she knew she had to give this women and answer.

'I can be there tuesday. I can catch the train try and be there by the afternoon'

'Oh thank y' Miss Rogue, thank y', I am very greatful. I shall meet y' at the train station, I shall call y' Tuesday'

'Will see y' tuesday, can I ask y' something first.'

'Of course chere.'

'What happened, to Jean-Luc and Henri.'

'The assassins.' was all she said, Rogue did not need any more right now.

'I'm sorry for your lose. I have to go now, but I shall speak to you tuesday.'

'Thank y' chere, yes speak t' y' tuesday and thank y' again.'

She hung up, leaving Rogue with her thoughts. Putting her head in her hands, Rogue was worried what she might find when she got down to New Orleans.

'Oh Remy.'

**Bayville Highschool graduation.**

**June 5th**

'Thank you students, for your hard work for all your years here at Bayville High, I wish you all the best, even though different for you as you make your journey out in this big word, so Fellow class of 2012, Goodbye and Good Luck.'

Cheers and screams were in the air, people were hugging, smiling, running to their families and celebrating, Rogue smiled, Kelly's ending speech made her want to punch him for his remark towards mutants but she was just glad she would not be seeing his face again. Walking over to all the x-men she smiled, hugged and cheered that she had made it through high school. Turning to face Beast, Logan, The professor and Orror, they all said their congratulations when the professor pulled her aside and said he had a small graduation present for her.

'Rogue you have worked so hard these last few years, and I know it has not always been easy but as I graduation present, Myself and Beast have been working on this for two years now, and It became ready just in time for today, You are one of my strongest and bravest Mutants and you deserve to be happy and hope this brings you great happiness.'

He handed over a small package about the size of a caset tape. Pulling apart the paper she noticed it was a small box, opening the box she small a small pendant, complete silver, on a slightly thick but elegant chain.

'It's beautiful professor, this took two years, I don't understand.'Rogue asked confused.

'I should explain, Myself and Beast have been using the technology we found in some government experiments on Power suppressors that trasks men were working on to capture mutants, theirs was more the collars would explode if someone were trying to take it off and be very dangerous to the mutant wearing it. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to know the technology and we did not want to give you false hope at the time, if this did not give us a hundred percent to help suppress your powers long enough and not cause you harm. But its ready, I know since you got your powers you wanted nothing more then the ability to touch, and now you can I am sorry for the secrecy but I did not want to build up your hopes.'

Tears formed around Rogues eyes, she was so happy, she had been given the greatest thing imaginable to herself, the ability to touch, she put on the necklace instantly and removed her gown and gloves, she felt no different, the professor reached out his hand and touched Rogue, her instinct kicked in to pull away, but the professor held on, and there she felt it, skin on skin, no powers, no rush of memories that weren't her own, she instantly hugged the professor and cried in his shoulder.

'Thank you so much for this.' she told him before pulling away and wiping her tears.

'You are welcome Rogue, you deserved this gift. '

She smiled at him before they went back to the x-men to explain the good news, everyone was thrilled, and so happy for Rogue, even more reason for a after party they had already planned, which was meant to be secret but Bobby let it slip in the heat of the moment, earning himself a glare from everyone, but it was shook off as they left Bayville high.

The party was a hit, Rogue felt naked now without her many layers and gloves but she enjoyed every moment of it, she received many gifts, and congratulations from everyone, and even a hug from Logan which was unexpected but he was like a father to Rogue but also a talk that if any guy ever hurt her they would answer to him. She laughed it off but she knew Logan meant it. She believed if he had his way he would now keep her locked up. Which made her giggle to herself.

She has spoken to the professor during the party that tomorrow she was going to leave, to go on a little vacation before college but wanted him to know she would be in regular contact, and would be back a week before her course starts, he was happy she was taking time to herself, and said if she needs anything to call him straight away.

Going to bed that night Rogue had the biggest smile on her face, she could touch, she could be like any regular girl. She was happy, content with her life.

Setting her alarm early for the next morning, Rogue made sure her bag was in order, when everything was set she closed her eyes, and imagined what tomorrow would bring she imagined the worst but she hoped for the best her friend was in trouble, she was needed.

* * *

Authors Notes

Sorry for the shortness and a bit jumping in and out but needed to get to the next chapter this was the fill in the blanks

So Remy and Rogue have spoken since Cajun Spice, they are friends, but there were hints of being more, they havent spoken in a few months

Rogue now has control what does this mean now she on way to New Orleans

What happened that night when Jean-Luc and Henri Died

What does this mean for Remy now

And what are The assassins up to now

All this shall be answered and more next chapter

egolust92  
xoxo


End file.
